


This Heart Of Mine

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Safeword Use, Series Spoilers, Sub Jared Padalecki, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; CW RPS, Jared/Jensen, safewording





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/gifts).



Jared remains calm and silent for the unbinding, watching Jensen intently. His Master works rapidly, effectively without hesitation, the ropes slipping free from his wrist effortlessly. Soft fingertips touch where the ropes have smoldered his skin, delicately stroking and soothing over the raw flesh to take away the pain.

A glass of cold water finds his parched lips, and Jared thankfully drinks while Jensen’s fingertips delicately brush through his wild hair and down his neck, stopping to rest barely above his black leather collar. 

Jared thought he was alright. He was the one that wanted to play. He persuaded Jensen to tie him up, expecting to loosen up and submit and get lost in playtime, and give his body and mind to his Master and be safe under his order. They’ve done this so many times in the past he never needed to stress, however this time around, he was coming off a strained and debilitating week at work.

He did not think his time on set would come to haunt him during playtime. Yet it had. All week long he has been tied up as Sam was tortured by Toni, the British men of letters. Held at the mercy of a vicious attacker, unsafe and tormented. Jared normally can put Sam to rest and not take his work home with him and into playtime. However, this night Sam got inside his mind and twisted his thoughts into dark agony which left him feeling shaky and scared, unsafe and broken and he had to end the scene. 

Jensen beams with pride for Jared remaining strong and having the courage to say ‘no, I’m not comfortable with what is happening.’ It doesn’t make Jared weak; it proves how brave he is. 

A warm blanket swaddles him, and Jared breathes a deep sigh of relief. Loving arms embrace him and tug him closer, little honey-sweet kisses raining down on his dimpled cheeks. He is wrapped up cozy and warm and when Jensen lays back, tugging on his blanket to encourage him to come closer, Jared gladly follows and lays in his Master’s arms with his head on his chest. 

Sam has left him now, the feeling of hurt and pain is replaced by love and comfort and safety as Jensen tenderly kisses his forehead and hugs him tight. A big, bright smile flashes across his lips when Jensen whispers, “I’m proud of you, Jared. I love you, sweetheart.” 

Jared falls asleep like that, not as Sam who is broken and hurt, but as his own soul, safe and loved in Jensen’s tender embrace. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/332014.html?thread=59035374#t59035374)


End file.
